Edward, interrupted
by Soundless desire
Summary: -First ever fanfic- Its an Edward POV; a successful artist who loves his low key life style, a "nobody" to his neighbors with his past locked away. Bella is the girlfriend of the tenant in 1D who he finds himself fantasizing over one night he pays his *ahem* some attention. Will anything develop? Will there be more than a fantasy? Read and Review, pretty please. Mature content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **A huge shoutout and thank you to Fran aka SUNFLOWERFRAN, for helping me fix up my very, very, rough draft. Im still fairly new to this and took the hit a little harder than I should have. You worked your magic and I am so in love with this first chapter! I hope you're still interested in the other chapters!**

My combat style Doc Martens scuffed along the linoleum floors of the rundown 7/11. I had circled the aisle twice and I still couldn't decide between a bag of Cheetos or a handful of Slim Jims to go with my _six-pack of_ Corona. The clerk rambled off into his phone and angrily waved his hands in frustration. I kept my head low while taking in the rows of food before me, still indecisive. I felt the watchful eye of the owner and almost couldn't blame him; it was nearly midnight and my attire wasn't exactly up to par. My favorite pair of jean shorts, faded and in need of a serious wash, were paired with my usual black muscle shirt. I wasn't terribly unappealing, but the neighborhood wasn't the greatest.

Nuts. I'll settle for the honey roasted. Whistling a soft tune along with whatever radio pop sensation played through the speakers, I finally made my way to the front with my beer clanging beside me. The clerk eyed me over as he took his time ringing up the few items I laid before him while maintaining steady conversation into his phone. Whatever had agitated him earlier must have quickly passed, because he now chuckled and nodded his head in agreement while looking over my license. Before he could total up the final sale, I jumped back snatching up an extra-long Slim Jim and plopped it on the counter between us. Heartburn would be worth it. Grinning, I stood before the cashier with money in hand and waited for him to complete the sale.

With a ding, I was out the door and began my trek home. No one has ever messed with me around these parts, but you could never be too careful. Luckily, my apartment was only a block and a half away. I had a love/hate feeling for my place; I had a great job that allowed me to afford the spacious studio, but at the same time, it was lonely. Most evenings I passed my time hidden away from the world by painting for the local museum. A scout new to the business picked up my street art and made it happen for me nearly a year ago today. Here I was making more than I can spend yet I still haven't set aside the time to buy myself a decent car, or a better place to live. Regardless, my earnings were piling high in the bank and for that, I raised my Slim Jim in salute to the moon.

I must have been a sore sight; standing in the moonlight with a half-eaten Slim Jim raised to the sky. I gave a low chuckle as I continued my walk, I could see the complex now. Just a few more yards and I would be back to lounging in front of the TV in my boxers. The night felt eerily quiet and there wasn't a soul in the streets. The buildings looked gross; there wasn't any plant life to brighten up your feelings, just your usual trash and scum along the walls.

I turned into the stairwell of my building and heard the TV from 1A. Hal, a partly deaf Vet, hid away in his little kingdom and passed his days watching the Food Network. Thin walls consisted of Sundays mornings spent in bed listening to the Pioneer Woman go on about her meals of sunshine. I brought Hal groceries every Monday and Thursday morning and have yet to be invited in to eat. He never asks me for anything specific; just to get "whatever looks good."

I was still standing in the stairwell closest to 1A when I heard 1D's door slam open against the wall and an angry wave of curse words flow from inside. Light feet made their way quickly down the steps before nearly running directly into me. It was the pretty brunette. Sarah? Sarai? Sam?

"Excuse me..." she interrupted my name train.

I stood there like an idiot before realizing I was completely blocking her escape. I quickly backed down the three steps I had barely made up and pressed my bag and myself along the wall to allow her to pass.

She smelled of tacos and something fruity. I could hear my beer tapping against the wall as I remained flat and watched her retreat into the street. 1D was still shouting behind closed doors, so I took the steps two at a time and blasted into my home, hoping to avoid an awkward encounter. I wasn't a huge fan of the guy who lived there, but we've managed to stay out of each other's way. He once helped me bring a painting to the main floor, but we don't usually share anything more than a nod. Eye contact was especially avoided on the late nights he brought in a stream of various women, although I had seen Sarah with him quite a bit of lately.

I locked the door behind me, kicked off my boots, and unbuttoned my shorts. I planned to down the bottles before any condensation had time to develop. Nuts, beer, swish, and swallow. My feet were crossed on top of the coffee table with my remote in place.

I was nearly done with my third beer when a spout of restlessness hit me. I had finished my nuts with the first beer and wished I'd gotten the bag of Cheetos after emptying the second. The clock read 1:30a.m. It wasn't too late to jerk off.

An Arby's commercial was airing its new sugar bacon, ranch sandwich on TV, raising another hunger within me. I couldn't tell if I was hungry, or horny, or both. I licked the leftover honey roasted off my fingers and eyed my unbuttoned pants. I had completely forgotten to strip down to my boxers. With my head craned towards my crotch, I calculated the effort it would take to get off so that I could get back to drinking. When was the last time I had even gotten off? I don't even want to think about the last time I had been with a woman. There weren't enough beers in me to deal with the thoughts of the last woman I had even cared for. A fuck buddy would be nice, someone to share a beer and an orgasm with; shoot my load and scoot her out the door without any butt hurt feelings.

Finding a fuck buddy required making conversation and developing a mutual interest, which equates to too much work. Jerking off was simple enough, I never really needed porn;he stood at my will. I could feel my dick harden at the thought of relieving myself. It HAD been a long day. I moved my shorts and underwear to my knees, ignored the TV and began to stroke. My dick felt solid and familiar. The woman from 1D flashed through my mind; I replayed her wild mane bouncing around her shoulders as she descended the stairway. Her brown eyes had fired for me to get out of her way, but she stood by her polite demeanor before shooting out the door.

Her ass fit so tight in those jeans. And her hips swayed so angrily—roughly even. She wore _quie_ t shoes, or whatever kept your feet from stomping like an angry peacock, as most women seem to enjoy doing. My dick was starting to strain behind my slow strokes. I could still smell whatever fruit she was wearing, and tacos. I gave a snort, temporarily halting my hand down my shaft. Tacos. I must be losing my mind if a girl smelling like Mexican food had me close to jizzing myself. Her chest had heaved a little; I struggled to remember the color of her shirt as her tits bounced beneath the material. They weren't quite large...or small, just enough for me to want to reach out and wrap as much of my hands around them. Around her ass. Around every inch of her if she had let me.

My breath was coming in harder, and my forehead was starting to sprout a few beads of sweat as I picked up the pace. I laid my head back against the couch cushion and played with a bit of precum dripping down the side of my cock. I didn't want this fantasy to end...With my eyes closed, I took control of my dick. I stroked a little more roughly against the shaft and squeezed my fist up to the head before slipping downwards against myself again. I was starting to feel a tingling as my sack tightened up against me, _a few more strokes..._ I hadn't meant to whisper out loud. _Sarah..._ My hand was moving along faster, fingers teasing around my head a little tighter each time as the friction became hotter. I was so close I could feel it in my toes.

BANG.

A single sharp rap against my door sat me straight up on my couch, dick in hand. I felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest. My dick practically choked. I checked the clock, which read 1:47a.m. and then snapped my eyes to the door behind me.

Had I imagined it?

Knock.

Knock.

It was a little softer this time.

Nope. Someone was definitely at my door. My dick was quickly losing hope, lying half-alert within my palm. My body was struggling with the tension I had worked so hard to get rid of.

Who the fuck?

At this hour?

I couldn't form a coherent thought. I struggled between wanting to choke the shit out of my dick or choke the shit out of whoever was at my door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I stood up from the couch and wiped my hand on a Papa John's napkin strewn across my coffee table. Do I open it? I stared down my door from behind the couch, willing whoever was outside to leave.

I never had visitors.

The knocking had ceased, but I could see the shadow beneath my door of someone standing there. I pulled my boxers and shorts up enough to pass as decent and quickly crossed the distance to check the peephole.

It was her!


	2. Chapter 2

I flipped the lock back and opened the door.

"Hey... uh, hi. " I sort of waved at her. "Can I help you?"

"I know this is so weird..." she paused to brush some hair behind her ear, cheeks flushed. "But, you have an escape to the ladder, right?" She's asking me about the fire escape?

"Uh, Yeah..I do." I nervously run through my hair, forcing some control to the reddish frizz. "You want to see it?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

I jerked the door back without further questioning and motioned for her to enter; slamming it closed behind her. She gave a little jump and nervously placed her thumb between her lips. _She must think I'm crazy._

"Sorry about that... uhm, this way." Without waiting for her to reply, I strode a few steps ahead to lead her to the fire escape; hastily scanning the apartment for any evidence of earlier.

"Its right here by the bookcase," I motioned towards the window, carefully knocking 'goblet of fire' out of sight. She raised her eyes at me in question but remained quiet. We stood awkwardly before turning towards one another.

"Would you like some water-"

"My names Bella-"

We held our breaths, and waited.

"My names Edward-"

"That would be great-"

Our eyes met a split second before turning back towards the window.

Without thinking, "I thought your name was Sarah?" I looked at her and physically winced at my idiotic response then slowly resume my window stare. _Why..._

She surprised me by laughing out loud, it was the single most beautiful sound. The air around us shifted and things started to feel a little smoother.

"Im pretty sure my name is Bella, not Sarah." I caught her smile, she was teasing me.

I smiled back before hanging my head, "I can't believe I said that."

 _Damn, I jerked off to the wrong name._

"Look, " she started by squaring her shoulders, "I understand if you'd rather I leave. I have a sort of decent reason for bothering you this late at night, and if you don't like what it is, I'll leave immediately." She looked to me for understanding, but all I focused one was her chest bouncing beneath her shirt.

"Let me get you some water first, while you.. uh...," I quickly tore my eyes from her rack, hoping she hadn't noticed and motioned towards the window. Stepping into the kitchen, I immediately leaned into the sink and tried to gather my horny thoughts as she tinkered with the lock on the window. I've never wanted to fuck someone so hard. My dick strained against my shorts, my shirt hardly covered anything.

I filled a glass in the sink; slamming it immediately, and poured her another for her. I found her sitting on the windowsill between the escape and my apartment. Her eyes momentarily flickered towards my stretched shirt as she reached for the glass, "Thanks."

She took a big sip and pointed at my ceiling, " Ryan.." she began, "has my wallet and keys."

I leaned into the bookcase beside her, waiting for her to continue.

"I've tried calling him but the fucker won't answer his phone, and I'm not absolutely sure he's even home anymore." She peeked over at me before looking back at her water, " I know it's my own fault for leaving my stuff, but I can't leave this hellhole without getting them back. Obviously." She shrugged and knocked back her glass, finishing it.

"Obviously. " I repeated.

"I thought that maybe I'd be able to climb your escape up near his window, and retrieve...my items."

I leaned into the window, beckoning her to scoot further back into the escape and poked my head out. I followed the ladder to where a window was clearly lit up.

"What if its locked?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Then... I break in?" She sounded unsure of herself.

"Well.." I slapped my hands together, "lets do this."

Lifting my leg through the window, I squeezed until I had enough leverage to pull myself up. It was a tight fit standing in the escape and her fruity fragrance filled me again. I cuffed my hands and exhaled into them for warmth, waiting for her to start her climb ahead of me. If I was going to assist with breaking into an apartment; let alone the ex of the beautiful stranger before me, I was going to at least enjoy the view up.

Watching her ass, literally, climb up a set of wobbly steel steps wasn't as great as I had imagined it to be. I was paranoid the steel rods would crumble beneath my weight and send us to our deaths. She kept a good rhythm; her hands and feet always moving forward. I had the distinct impression this wasn't her first time. She squeezed between two bars and gracefully landed in the ladder basket outside 1D's window. She's definitely done this before. I was too tall to fit and had to slink my way over the bars. She held her face trying to contain giggles, when I triumphantly gave her jazz hands after landing beside her. She raised her finger to her lips and motioned for me to shut up.

"You know... I technically never asked you to come with me." She peeked inside the abandoned apartment.

"Yeah, but, it sounded like more fun than what I was doing." I crawled in next to her; looking inside as well.

She stared, confused, "Corona's and nuts?" she questioned.

"Corona's and nuts."

A shadow passed by the window, scaring us both back against the wall. "Holy shit," she breathed into the cool air. We sat frozen, neither of us daring to move a muscle. I watched our breaths puff out together, molding as one, lost into the night.

She slowly raised herself back beneath the window; white knuckling the railing. "There he is, just watching tv." She shook her head in annoyance. "And there's my shit on the coffee table."

"So what now?" I tried to appear nonchalant, the fear of falling two stories down was still weighing on me. The escape creaked with every little movement.

She sat back down, turning towards me, clearly annoyed. "I don't know."

We sat in silence; it seemed like a constant theme for us tonight. I was beginning to regret this so-called adventure and turned to let her know I was ready to leave, when a soft pair of lips came at me. She wasn't invasive. I hardly felt her, but it was sweet, and warm. Her kiss threw me off guard momentarily, but I was ready for her when she came again. I closed my eyes and responded eagerly, keeping my hands neatly folded between my legs. She broke our kiss by peeking inside the window again.

"Want to come back down to my place?" I whispered beside her.

Lowering herself away from the window, she leaned in to kiss me again. "No.." she muffled into my mouth. I pulled back abruptly.

She placed her hand against my chest; shoving me lightly, "Of course I do. Let's go, _SARAH_." Climbing over my lap, she left me sitting there. I shook my head at her retreating form and started my way down cautiously. _Just a few more steps_ , I told myself. _You can do it..._

I found Bella on the couch with my beer in hand. "Your Beer's warm," she said as I settled beside her. "So was your mouth." I retorted, reaching over to retrieve the bottle from her.

"My chest was pretty warm, too." She fired back, popping a new bottle; downing nearly half in one gulp. "Yep. Don't think I didn't notice you burning a hole through my shirt this entire night." She pointed the bottle at me; offering a sip. _Someone close my mouth for me_ , I gaped like a fool. She was daring me. I may not have dated in a while. Like, a long ass, fucking, while; but she was definitely daring me. Or taunting me. And she was pretty fucking straight forward about it.

"Not the whole night.." I gently removed my bottle from her hands, finishing it with exaggerated gulps. "But I also burned a hole in my own pants since seeing you in the hall." Her eyebrows raised and a little pink colored her cheeks.

Neither of us moved. The air was thick with tension and I wanted to tear off her clothes and get to the good stuff already. Our breathing grew heavier, our eyes locked.

"I really need to touch you, or fuck you." I finally confessed.

She scoot closer, cheeks pink, and ran a finger down the tip of my nose before placing her palm across my upper thigh, "What are you waiting for?" "

There was my cue.

My hands lose their way into her hair as I urge her into my lap. I wanted to devour her mouth. And neck. With her ass gripped tightly between my hands, I bite along her jawline; suckling her lobes. Her fingers scratch over my shirt and pull the material past my arms. She's crouched over my lap and sighs with content as she circles my nipple and scratches at my abs.

"You're perfect," she whispers.

"You're delectable," I moan into her ear.

I lick her neck and catch her head as she drops back.

She curls her legs around my waist and grinds against my dick; moaning deliciously. I was ready to blow my load right there. I run my fingers up her silky back and ask to remove her jeans. Nodding into my shoulder she grinds harder, breaths faster. I wasn't going to last much longer if she kept that shit up. I breath deeply into her neck and force her up from my lap, standing her straight between my legs. Loosening her button, I slowly pull her jeans down and follow with a trail of wet kisses. My mouth ends mid-thigh as I stop to slip her shoes off her feet and maneuver her jeans around her ankles. She stands before me, shaking, as my hands run up her silky calves, softly trailing the underside of her knee. "That tickles," she giggles.

Pulling us both to our feet, I roughly grip her waist and jerk her flat against my body; kissing her mouth something fierce. She unbuttons my shorts, pulling the band of my boxers down and releases my straining cock. She reaches for me and softly wraps her fingers around my dick. My hands reach back towards her ass and slip beneath her panties, cupping her firm ass cheeks in the palm of my hands; surprising her.

I take advantage of her pause and slip my hand to the front and cup her wet pussy. She groans into my ear, her body rigid. She was as badly on the edge as I was. I could feel her desire for me, and I couldn't fucking wait to taste it. Practically quivering beneath my touch; she moans deeply as I press a finger between her lower lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fighting the urge to tear away her underwear; I relinquish my hold on her pussy and lift her above my dick. Shuffling across the room with my boxers dragging between my feet, I brace her against the book shelf. She tears at my hair and bites into my neck. I squeeze her ass between my palms and pull her tightly against myself before lowering her onto the windowsill.

"It's cold!" she squealed, jumping away immediately.

I frantically search for the blue and grey plaid blanket that I kept around for reading near the window. I found it packed away tightly near the bottom corner of the shelf and gave a little fist pump. I threw the cover over her shoulders, tucking it safely around her ass, and plop her squarely back onto the sill.

"Are you ok like this?"

Nodding, she opens her arms; blanket fisted tightly and pulls my body to hers. I wanted to lick every inch of her. My hands were everywhere as I eagerly lower my head to leave a wet trail between her breasts. She hurriedly removed her bra, whispering something about taking too long, and shoved my mouth against the white top that stood barrier to what I had been eye fucking all night. Raising her shirt; I stand in awe of the milky bounce before me. Her nipples were so pink. So perky. So perfect.

I take as much of her into my mouth as I can. I held her back to support her learning body as she struggled to maintain a grip on my shoulders and the blanket around her. I rolled one nipple between my finger and thumb while my mouth carefully bit against the other. She fit so perfectly in my hands, and mouth. I could her hear chanting for me to _bite harder_ , and _hurry_...A frantic hand pulled at my hair, urging me away from her tits.

She pulled my mouth into her hers, " _please._." she moaned.

I responded with a few tender kisses around her mouth and a pinch to her nipple before releasing her shirt. She circled her arms around my back and waited for me to settle against her. Placing my hands against her legs, I dug my thumbs into her inner thigh; she was so wonderfully juicy. Spreading her legs, I nudged my forehead against hers to confirm that we were still on the same page. She lowered her head into the crook of my neck, kissing me so sweetly that I thought my balls would combust. Her hands continued to shape lazy circles around my back. I used my thumbs and slowly traced the dip along her inner thigh. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I raised my thumb and gently pressed against the little nub beneath her panties.

Her breath hitched and her hands ceased all movement.

I kept my thumb in place. Using my finger, I slowly drag it up between the outside of her lower lips; giving her a little flick that caused her body to jerk in surprise.

" _Oh god..._ " she breathed into my ear.

Pressing my thumb firmly against her clit, I drew a few circles of my own. I wrapped an arm around her backside and grabbed a handful of ass before pulling her underwear down from behind. Her body was too busy responding to my thumb to notice the soaked cloth leaving her. Placing her foot on the windowsill, she leaned backwards into the window frame; moaning, part of the blanket already forgotten. I swipe my thumb quickly across her hardened clit, pushing my shoulders squarely into her chest.

" _I can't.. I can't..._ " she whimpers as her hands reach for the frame above her.

Removing my thumb, I plunge two fingers knuckle deep inside of her. She wraps her legs for support, digging her nails into my back and rides my fist. I hug her tiny frame into my body and curl my fingers inside of her; she surrenders to a scream, her back arching.

In

and

out.

Every thrust goes in a little deeper, and every moan escapes her a little louder. She was so close. "You can.." I whisper.

In

and

out.

My hands were soaking in her beautiful wet mess.

I pressed a tight curl against the inside of her quivering pussy and quickly brushed her clit with my thumb.

" _please, please, please.."_ She begs for me to end this, _"_ _I'm so close,_ " she croaks.

I'm betting she can take a little more, I press on and push as deep as her body allows me to, causing her to fold in on itself. A scream loses its way out of her throat as she rides out her passion, wave after wave, before collapsing against me.

Pushing her back towards the frame, I stand up; bracing my arms around her, and allow us both to catch our breaths. I grip her chin between my fingers and gently raise her head to plant a soft one against her lips. Her eyes were heavy, but they grew slightly as I made a point to lick her off my fingers. She retaliates by removing my hand and placing my thumb between her lips to suck the rest of her off.

 _Holy fuck._

She laughs at my expression, playfully pushing me away.

I tuck the blanket around her shoulders and reach behind her back and under her legs to carry her back to the couch.

With an evil grin I drop her gently and move around to sit down beside her, puling her legs into my lap.

She giggles at my haste and leans back on the arm rest in content.

"Ready for some more?" I ask, my dick anything but concealed.


	4. UPDATE

I've had a rough start to this story and hit a few speed bumps. Im pretty new to writing and expressing what I see and feel in my head onto a fucking machine. I'll try to stay a little more honest with my updates; I noticed ALOT of traffic on the day I was supposed to have something posted (Thursday), but I've been sick, and with a teething 16 month old. So bare with me. Bear with me? Should have paid better attention in English.

I went back and rewrote Chapter 2 (that was pretty cringe-worthy) to the best of my ability. Maybe I'll find some more mistakes later on; writing at 2am is NOT ideal. I think I fixed up Chapter 3 as well, can't remember at this point.

Anyway- I appreciate and am thankful for the reviews and follows I've gotten so far. Also for the tips some of you have reached out towards me (sunflowerFran).

I just really want to have fun with this and hopefully it will lead somewhere exciting- not terrible and shitty.

Thanks guys! All ratings and reviews are welcome, the ANON is on, and I will keep my tears hidden and soaked in my pillows. I wish I had known about the "anon" option years ago, or else I would have left raving reviews for some of the stories I've obsessed over. Time to get my stalk on and find them!

Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4

"Anything in particular that you have in mind?" she whispered, stretching her arms above and snuggling her feet beneath my legs.

Without answering I pull at her legs sharply; bringing her flat down against the couch, and bury myself between her legs.

"What the!... _OH_..." Her hands found their way into my hair as I lapped at her. I was done taking my time. Mercilessly I licked between her folds and sucked on her clit with an inhuman need.

" _Oh..ohhh...okay, ohh_...wait.. wait.." She pushed at my head, then pulled me closer, surrounding my face with her thighs. She trembled beneath my mouth as I sucked and swirled; pressing my tongue everywhere, furiously brushing my lips against her clit. She was barely holding on and I was done playing nice.

I sucked her clit between my teeth; giving it a little nibble, and vibrated my tongue.

She squealed with delight as I lifted her onto my lap and carefully slid inside of her, gripping her hips firmly.

"Holy fuck," I whispered between her tits, she was so fucking wet. She slid up against my chest and came down on my dick; slowly at first, building herself up to a steady pace. I pulled her nipple into my mouth; licking and biting. She ground deeper into my lap, rocking the fuck out of my cock. I dug my nails into her back and bit into the side of her breast. She was calling out to me. She started with a whisper.

"Edward, oh god... "

 _Bella_

 _"_ EDward...ed..."

 _Bella, Bella... bella.._

 _"_ Oh my God, Edward, oh my God," Her hands gripped my knees as she leaned away from me, I couldn't stop fucking her. I pull her down roughly and slam into her pussy, over and over. She was hanging on for dear life, surrendering all control.

I bucked and cursed.

My toes were starting to curl and I knew I was getting too close. I pull back immediately to give us a second to catch up.

There was hardly anything of Bella left as she fought for her breath. Her hair hung drenched against her forehead and her chest raced dangerously. Her skin glistened as sweat trailed between her tits, _God she was so fucking sexy_.

"Whats wrong?" She gazed at me in confusion, probably wondering why I stopped. Without answering I place her on the couch belly down and scissor her legs around my hips.

"You have an amazing ass" I stare in wonder before carefully rubbing my palms over her cheeks; gently slapping each side. Her muffled response was lost to the cushions.

Placing one of her legs carefully between mine, I prop her on her hip and raise the other to her chest; sliding deep inside of her. Game on.

The couch shook from the force of my body slamming into hers. She fisted the cushions and cried for me as my balls slapped against her ass. Her hair covered the entirety of her face and her ass jiggled gloriously. Her pussy dripped between us. Everything was so beautiful, and I was getting closer.

So close.

" _Please..._ " she begged, I was ready to blow from just the sound of her voice.

I reached for her clit; rubbing circles between every slam, ready to finish her.

Her body gave out as she screamed for me. I shoved into her once more before erupting my seed across her ass and just barely caught myself from falling on top of her. "Holy shit," I breathed against her, my arms holding steady around her.

As our breathing finally slowed; I softly ran a hand down her slick back before reaching for a napkin. I cleaned her up and fell back into the couch; it was the polite thing to do.

"You have been my best fuck, by far... EVER.." she whispered somewhere from the couch.

Eyes closed and head thrown back, with my dick hanging limp. She moved around a little before pulling the blanket around us and snuggled into my side. I vaguely remember turning to kiss the top of her head; telling her how beautiful her orgasm was. At some point I fell asleep to something she giggled at.

"Hey..." Something poked at my face, it felt like a finger.

"Edward, " a whisper tickled my ear.

I peaked between one eye lid at the source and met with a pair of brown eyes grinning back at me.

I popped up on the couch, immediatly covering myself as the blanket hardly concealed my junk.

"So I take it you're shy in the morning?" She was awfully chipper at this hour. _What time is it?_

I ground the sleep out of my eyes and opened them to a cup of steaming coffee that she held between her hands.

"Thanks, what time is it?" I asked, accepting the cup.

She stood with her hands on her hips and turned back to check out the kitchen timer, "8:32 on the dot," she said as she snapped her fingers nervously. She was avoiding looking at me.

Turning away from my stare; collecting a few things off the table. "I hate to ditch, but I have to get ready for work," she slowly backed towards the door after picking up her wallet and car keys.

"How did you..." I pointed at her hand holding the keys.

She raised them like a trophy, "I woke up a littler earlier and snuck back up." She grinned triumphantly.

"Awesome," my voice still thick with sleep. I watched her slip on her shoes and grip the door handle before turning back to wave.

"Wait!" I called to her, trying to knot the blanket around my hips as it dragged behind me. I stumbled across the hardwood, spilling coffee everywhere before finally placing it near the kitchen counter.

She turned back hesitantly; her body language read that she was calm, but the shaking in her fingers gave her away. Closing the door behind her, I pulled her back and kissed her hard. The blanket slowly came undone as I pushed her into the door and slipped my hands beneath her shirt. She returned my kiss and hooked her legs around my naked hips.

"I really need to go," she managed between little kisses.

"Can I see you again?" I finally pulled back, looking her dead in the eye. I saw the hesitation, even some worry.

"You mean, like here?" Her gaze drifted behind me to the couch we violated.

Cupping her cheeks, I leaned in to lie my forehead against hers, "to see you again. Anywhere. Including on that couch."

Her shoulders lost some of its tension

"And to do this," I quickly lick her nose before lowering her to the ground.

"Agh! Deal breaker!" She wiped her sleeve across her face in disgust.

"Please... Sarah." I fell to my knees, hugging her around the waist; still naked.

I could feel her body giggling above me, before groaning once more.

"Alright, give me your phone..."

 **A/N**

 **Hope I'm not losing anyone! I know there was a bunch of sex in these last few chapters, with awkward little cliffhangers. I don't plan to do that too often since I want a real story line to develop, but I'm having fun with this! Edwards a goof isn't he? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
